


Coming Out Story

by Dawniebb



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen, RENEGAYS, This is actually a fanfic about the Everhart family, its a crack fic tho so dont expect anything serious to come out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawniebb/pseuds/Dawniebb
Summary: "Adrian was about to finish the sketch when the door opened, and his fathers came into the room. Pops appeared first, looking kind of shaken, mask still on. Dad came after him, throwing the keys into the table next to the front door. "
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Coming Out Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make HughxSimon (sort of) crack :) :) :) and this is what came out and idk guys, i love it. It’s honestly really stupid but I had fun and I hope you enjoy it too X’DDD
> 
> IN WHICH ADRIAN COMES OUT TO HIS FATHERS CAUSE’ HE’S A DUMB BABY <3 <3 <3

Adrian was about to finish the sketch when the door opened, and his fathers came into the room. Pops appeared first, looking kind of shaken, mask still on. Dad came after him, throwing the keys into the table next to the front door.

It wasn’t hard for Adrian to tell they were coming straight from the Headquarters, in a rush. They were busy men, so every time Adrian asked them to open a small space into their schedule because he had something to say, usually they took it very seriously.

He appreciated that, and it never failed to make his heart melt. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but find it funny too. People tended to believe Captain Chromium and The Dread Warden had no lives outside from being part of the Renegades Council, but here they were: Married and doing their best (which was enough, at least for Adrian) to raise their child.

Chuckling, Adrian pointed at his face while moving to the couch behind him, which was where he proceeded to sit. Pops didn’t catch it at first, but then he turned as red as a tomato and removed his mask, muttering something at Dad (An angry “Why didn’t you tell me?”, probably), who only laughed as he removed his coat and helped Pops remove his’.

“Lunchtime?” Adrian asked once they both were sitting on the other couch. The one across the table.

“Family time.” Corrected Hugh. “Remember. We’ll always have time for you, no matter if it’s lunchtime or not.”

Adrian smiled at them. Maybe it was kind of egocentric, but sometimes he felt like it was a shame not everyone had parents like his’.

He loved them too much.

“I know. ” He said, giving them a soft look before clearing his throat.

“And… We’re really sorry we’re late. There was so much traffic it was insane. I thought we would never get out of there, my gosh.” Said Simon. He sounded so stressed it was almost hilarious.

To be fair, they indeed were like 45 minutes late, but Adrian didn’t mind at all. He had been drawing anyways.

“And we even planned to bring something to eat but it was already too late and I told your dad that, well, maybe not today. Still, are you hungry? ”

“If you’re hungry, we can order takeout. Don’t you guys feel like eating Chinese? ”

“It doesn’t have to be Chinese, though. Maybe Adrian wants to choose this time. Don’t you, son?”

“Err, Chinese is okay. ” Adrian said in a calm voice. “But…maybe…can we talk first?”

Both of their expressions changed drastically. Adrian almost wished he hadn’t said that.

Almost, because he wanted to talk to them about this, even if he admitted it was ridiculous, to say the least.

Adrian didn’t even know why he would want to do something like this. He just knew he wanted to.

His brain worked in really dumb ways sometimes.

Still, when he asked them to talk, he accidentally had sounded very serious, so Pops and Dad had the right to be this nervous.

“Of course we can talk first!”

“Did something happen to you?”

“Have you been feeling sad lately?”

“Have you been feeling sick lately?”

“No! No!” Adrian let out a loud laugh. “It’s actually really dumb but I felt like I wanted…needed to tell you. I mean, if you allow me, of course.”

“Oh, Adrian. ” Said Simon. “You don’t need permission for that. You can tell us anything.”

Slowly, Hugh reached for Simon’s hand and wrapped between his’, in a caring, tender way.

“We’re here to listen.” He said. “And to help you. We may be Renegades, but you come first. Understood?”

“Understood. ” Adrian answered as he nodded. His voice cracked due to nervousness. “So…well…uhm…”

He watched as Dad kissed his husband’s hand, which was still between his’. They fitted together perfectly as if they had been made for each other way before they were even born.

What a convenient situation right there.

“So, you know. I’m 16 and I’m starting to notice…well…things. ” Adrian cleared his throat and squirmed in his seat. “ Dad? Pops?”

They waited, expectant. Judging by the way their eyes opened like plates and the hold tightened between their hands, Adrian suspected they already knew where this conversation was going. Still, he took the benefit of the doubt and proceeded.

“I think I like girls.”

Just like that, Adrian was out.

And his dads just stayed there. Suspended in time. In the air. Suspended into themselves, blinking just because they could only keep their eyes immobile for so long before they started tearing up.

Adrian hissed. He was already thinking about what to say, when Dad cracked up, followed by Pops, almost instantly. And then, the environment became 10000 times less heavy. It was so relieving that Adrian dared to laugh with them.

And they kept laughing, even when he felt both of them wrapping him around their bodies. Even when he felt Pops resting his head on his’. Even when Adrian felt so dumb and loved at the same time he thought he was going crazy.

“Of course you like girls.” Hugh whispered.

“Did you think you could hide you’re dating Danna forever?”

And Adrian cracked up again at the mention of Danna.

Danna. Dating a guy. What a hilarious joke.

He didn’t say anything just because he was enjoying this little moment, but he surely would make fun of them for the rest of their lives after this.

Geez.

For being a married gay couple, they really had an awful gaydar. 


End file.
